


依存

by Knice



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Grillster, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 09:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18385544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knice/pseuds/Knice
Summary: Gaster被暂时收留他的酒吧老板Grillby按在废弃屋内的床上，然后…





	依存

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次在ao3上丢车，一些tag还不会用喔…  
> 希望Lofter来的小伙伴们能喜欢这辆车！！！喜欢的话就点个Kudos（小红心）吧(〃'▽'〃)！！！

*青年G肉体设定，均已成年，CP为双G请避雷。  
*两位脾气极差。可能有OOC。  
*不知道算不算强。

 

后脊仍未从猛烈击打的疼痛中释缓，额头被强行摁压在水泥墙砖上的钝疼再一次贯穿全身，手指因疼痛而不住地抽搐，视线发昏勉强看清眼前事物转眼却又陷入掐住脖颈的窒息中。

“咳…咳嗯！放手Grillby…放手…”双手绑缚难以动弹而无意识恳求着，颈间的手竟也顺应自身的意愿舒缓几分，新鲜空气进入胸腔供以氧气从而得以正常感知周围环境，微腥的血液从额头淌下遮盖了部分视野。右眼阵痛的病状不适时地复发，为对抗病痛而再无多余的精力去回忆昏迷前发生的事以及思索面前火焰不符常理的举动，放任温热暖流逐渐填满眼眶，腥味渗入感官带来的反胃感催使Gaster做出干呕的动作。一系列难受症状近乎令他再次陷入昏迷。

发觉下手过重的火焰极不情愿地松手退至一边，半眯着眼抱臂漠视对方血流如注，皱眉扫视房间的布局。墙壁的粉刷相当粗糙，地面堆积的粉尘惨不忍睹，设施更是简陋得只有一床一桌一椅，所幸还算干净。倘若在平常，Grillby根本不会到这种废弃的地方来。

在极度难受中挣扎半分钟后，Gaster流下的血液逐渐凝固，思路也清晰起来。恍惚记得几个小时前曾被对方叫到巷子里谈话，背脊遭到猛击后便失去了知觉。

想必是被他强绑到这破地方了。青年倒吸一口冷气，徒劳地拉扯束手的绳索，尝试召唤骨炮或几根骨头，但魔法像是被抽走一般无论如何也不起效用。瞥见角落丢弃的残有余液的注射器方才发觉他对自己做了什么。

“…你想要什么？”抬眼的同时警惕地尽可能后退，毕竟对方很可能有杀骨灭口的想法。Grillby上前一步，一言不发地低下身一手扯着对方衣领，一手钳制住下颚迫使对方张口并正对自己，并没有直接回答问题：“烟草味…你有多少次刻意对着我吞云吐雾？”

……哈？

对方毫不理会Gaster的错愕，放手自顾自说下去：“在公共场合我没那个闲心陪你玩儿，也不管你从哪学来的这招，给我改掉，现在。”

大费周章绑架却是为了这种问题。青年偏头嗤笑一声，恢复以往高傲的姿态微微昂头眼眸由下到上地注视着对方，眯眼意味深远的地低沉道：“好啊，玩笑而已——”

“玩笑？”火焰扯出一段冷哼，“倘若我没有猜错，那只不止一次趁忙时划过我腰间的骨手，以及杯底难以发现的药粉，颈后的吐息…都属于你吧？”

“那又怎样？”仿佛意料之中的事般回答道，顽劣与痞气尽显于他满不在乎的神情，追加的一丝冷笑亦为赤裸裸的挑衅，“你能奈我如何？”

火焰因对方的耿直而微微怔住，而后听闻他的冷笑，陷入短暂的停顿。Grillby缓慢起身，回首张望身后的床铺，思索着什么。

不消片刻，他重新回过头，脸色阴沉得诡异。

“该说的话都说完后，我本来想把你狠揍一顿的。”

“但现在我改变主意了。”

尚未理解对方话语的意思，自身便被一阵力道猛然提起，毫无防备地摔在床上。身陷柔软的丝织物之中并不能减缓半分惊乍，注意被强行转移至火焰的面庞与对方指尖的温度。

出于本能的洁癖，Grillby事先处理干净对方面部的血污——况且谁也不愿与一张挂彩的面孔共事——随后调整姿势使压制对方更为容易。尽管青年为了面子而竭力保持轻蔑的目光与不屑的微笑，在被触及腰部时刹那间的颤抖全然暴露内心的不安。

“这不正是你想要的么。”火焰皱眉摁住对方不安分的肩膀，另一手利落解开对方腰间的皮带随手扔至床下，金属物件落地的脆响在空旷的房内显得格外清晰。

“Heh…想不到你也有…这种癖好…”Gaster强撑着笑容由对方褪去衣物，上衣被撩至胸口处暴露贯穿胸膛的洞口，纯白的灵魂若隐若现。

当初两者相遇于破旧的尚待转让的门店，衣冠楚楚的火焰撞见一路小跑而来的青年，后者眼眶处的绷带与浑身伤痕吸引了他。了解来龙去脉之后嘴上嘲讽与讥笑的话语不断，转眼几天之后却偶然目睹仇敌被火焰只身撂倒在小巷不省怪事。再次相逢之时对方已悄然换了模样，文质彬彬举止斯文，与以往的不良少年截然相反，在原先踩过点的地域当起酒吧老板，追及过去便只字不提，架着平光眼镜，永远都从容地擦拭着酒杯。

藏匿于深处的性情依然没有变啊。

这混蛋长得还是该死的那么好看。Gaster干脆顺应局势坦然舒缓肩膀任其动作，扭头展露白皙的脖颈，深黑的笑意从嘴角裂开将侧脸映衬得迷魅。

火焰有意无意地掠过对方挺立的乳首，温暖指腹挑弄着顶端，或在整个轮廓周围打圈。感受到对方颤抖的欲望触及自身压迫其上的膝盖，便有意顶弄几分促使他的生理反应更为剧烈，一面暗自嘲笑他的敏感一面褪下对方的衣裤，解下自身西装领结散开衬衫，洁白面料掩藏着胸口炽烈的焰心。

冷冽的空气交织着火焰的热情滑动刺激着柱身，Gaster下意识将渴求的欲望倾泻于紊乱的喘息，灵魂不平稳的地波动。忽而发觉气氛已然有些微妙与色情，逞能的青年带着羞耻感将头深埋入枕中低声骂了句脏话，情欲却未停止滋长。

Grillby饶有兴致地观赏着身下人因羞耻做出的举动，抱着尝试的心态手指浅浅探入。

“等…嘶…！”措手不及应对火焰过于急切的进入，紧缩内壁阻碍了推进，对于异物本能的排斥不令其移动半寸。

“放松，Gaster…”不甘于第一次进入以失败告终，Grillby放缓力度在甬道口徘徊，试图安抚对方的紧张情绪，俯身凑近灵魂徐徐吞吐着热气，伸舌舔舐覆上水雾而稍为湿润的表面，冰凉又润如奶油的奇异触感绽于舌尖。灵魂毫无规律地在狭小的胸洞中游离撞击却无法逃离，面对火舌的袭扰与牙齿的啃咬无能为力，刺痒感传遍全身。

“嗯哼……”呼吸躁动地起伏，床单被拉扯发出细小的摩擦声，对方的手指趁势而入，撑开紧绷的内道没进两个指节，纯粹的痛感撕裂开来似乎要将每一个细胞都碾作碎片。

火焰注意到对方痛苦的表情而暂时停下动作，等待穴口吸附手指适应尺寸，直起身居高临下地俯视着。身下的青年依然不失傲气，嘴角始终勾起的弧度仿佛他才是主动的那一方，针锋相对却未曾示弱地因痛苦而呻吟。

似乎没有保留对方尊严的必要了。

Grillby毫无预警地全然贯入，不间歇地抽送着单纯为捕捉Gaster仅一刹的失神，如同昔日平常的对打般执意要让对方顺服地认输为止。

“咳嗯…嘶哈…混、混蛋…”急促喘息以防过量的痛楚令自己昏厥，意识游离在清醒与模糊之间而无力多言，敏感带被顾及所产生的反馈融于暂时性的兴奋之中镇痛剂一般麻痹了一部分肌肉，已难以辨认哪一份是痛觉哪一份是快感，皆不予抵触地全盘接受。

扩张之际火焰默默将自身欲望与对方的相抵，饱胀的顶端昂扬着交换彼此的温度，吐诉迫切的渴望。Grillby有意挑选一个合适的角度令这一切尽收对方眼底，面目冷淡的骷髅此刻流露的难堪极大程度上满足了火焰的期望，后者继而越加肆意。

“看来你挺喜欢的，嗯？”

青年放弃在情欲作用下一片混乱的脑海中寻找答案，迫不得已维持臀部高抬的姿态迎合火焰的粗暴抽动，尾椎酸痛不堪奈何双手被缚无借力之处，深知如此举动定会遭到嘲笑仍主动将腿勾上对方腰部分担部分重量，顽劣地笑笑颇有乐在其中的滋味。

腰际一沉，火焰的轻笑声应之响起，第三根手指不慌不忙地赶赴邀约奔向那处，加重的喘息进一步勾起双方的性欲——让真正的宾客久候在外可是不礼貌的行为。

“你究竟还要玩到什么时候…”细碎的话语伴着骷髅不满的抱怨催促火焰尽早结束手指游戏，前者低眸半阖双目将牙齿亮出相叩流露不耐烦的神色，而受教者竟也欣然遵从，让身下人如愿以偿地…尝到心急的苦头。

三指粘连着单薄的黏液缓慢抽出，微染血迹的指头随意涂抹了下对方的胸口，白净的肌理点缀些血红如同刻意烙印的标记表明那似将溢出灵魂的占有欲，稍稍用力灼烫出的红痕野蛮地纵横上身。指尖透亮的粘稠仍未拭净，火焰遂勾动手指将其送入身下人口中，后者见状反应迅速地撇开头颅，只是唇际未能逃过一劫。咸腥渗入口腔引得青年抿唇蹙眉。

“真恶心…”Gaster朝对方挤出羞恼前最后的微笑，紧接一系列不成功的蹬踹表达抗议。火焰默然接下无谓的攻击，并不妨碍一丝分开他双腿的动作，欲望轻蹭红肿的穴口，厮磨着企图令对方同样的通身灼热。

“你现在还有机会。”火焰一贯低沉的嗓音再次响起，语气与将犯错的青年拉至墙角教育批评时别无二致，半是谈判半是威胁，“如果你认错。”

Gaster弯眸漠然凝视着对方，作出认真回想检讨的样子，权衡一番后轻快莞尔道：“不。”

自讨苦吃。

绷裂的尖锐哀嚎刺痛耳膜，火焰一阵颤抖刹停前行的动作，扶靠床头眼角抽搐着喘息。青年大幅度的挣动已使双臂在绳索的勒束下充血泛红，余痛仍折磨着他失态地呜咽。

该死的…Grillby不住地掩面藏匿难堪之色，青蓝的焰色一直从双颊蔓延至脖颈，皮肤下涌动的助燃火液游走如蛇将兴奋传达各处。疼痛集中挤压重碾脆弱部位堪比利齿啃咬，初经此事而莽撞的后果看来并不止祸及对方。碍于情面，火焰只字未言。

扶稳对方虚软的腰肢艰难挪动着抵入，温热内壁紧密包裹吸吮着欲望，淫靡的水声为空气增添一份情色的气息。因钝疼而下伏身躯与对方的胸膛相贴，小腹隐约触及另一方高挺的性器顺势抽手攀附其上，上下拉动包皮摩挲着不平的表面，刻意压抑的呻吟引燃过剩的情欲，将疼痛一类抛诸脑后开始毫无保留地抽送起来。

骷髅为贴合火焰的下伏而愈加上翘臀部，半身脱离床铺垂挂在对方身上随律动而颤抖。犹如被快感所胁迫吐出不连贯的音节，形象崩坏地放任叫喊的音量超出尺度，在揉捏刺激下的马眼已少许湿润。

死也不要被这混蛋用手达到高潮…青年竭力吞咽分泌过量的口水无济于事地凝聚魔法，强劲的药效让骨炮攻击如烟圈般只膨胀炸出零零碎碎的灰尘。耗尽体力的攻击者松开原本紧攥的拳头，稠黑的目光被稀释软化镀上一层虚脱的柔和。

火焰对这玩笑般的小插曲不以为意，倾身埋入对方颈间轻嗅，舌尖一遍遍勾勒锁骨优美的轮廓，于掐伤处的灼痕停顿，蓄拢焰苗骤压舔舐，享受着细碎的的低吟与身下攻陷防备的快感。

一切都不再是以往。昏暗的灯光下两人交合的身影被打上聚焦，沉重的声息回响在拥挤狭小的水泥房内，危险而又极具诱惑的挑逗话语轻软地拨弄着火焰的焰丝，烈酒晕染似的绯红一点点爬上泛有对方蓝光的面骨。

“只会欺压晚辈的…嗯…混球…”丧失攻击力的Gaster视闭口不言为懦夫们可笑的礼节，唯恐不乱地执意将导火索塞进面前这个易燃易爆炸的火怪手中，随时准备在快感的深海中溺亡，在痛楚的摧残中散架。

“你的意思是…”Grillby忽而换下玩弄欲望的手，颇有意见地掐握住对方双颊略微用力，指头在柔软的肌肤上印下痕迹，逐字逐句地施以威压，“我欺软怕硬？”

“我可没说我很软弱…？”青年忽一昂头甩开对方沾满情色的手，视线照着火焰的轮廓滑动一周，最后从容地定在对方的眼际，一根不明显的纹路皱起，预示着导火索已烧至尾端，即将与成吨的火药打交道。

“那就让我看看…你到底有多强硬。”

激挑成功的自得转瞬即逝，下一秒炙热如熔岩的欲望便加重了刚适应的痛感，似乎与火焰的性爱过程便必须要遍布倒刺，任何逞一时之快的调侃都将得到满身疮疤的结果，所追寻的火种融化探寻者的盔甲，刺穿他的新痂，奖励即为惩罚。

只能怪火焰的温控能力太过完美，滚烫又不足以烫伤的温度与脆弱的内壁亲密接触，不失为一种体罚小混蛋的最佳方式。那个沉不住气，常常被三言两语气得掀桌子的青年，当下表现出的忍耐力却相当惊人，五指撕扯抓挠着床单，手腕与粗糙绳索磕碰刮蹭下一层表皮，紧咬下唇而造成紫黑的锯齿状牙印，似乎在竭力证明自己无法被打垮的强硬。

就像迟迟不肯支付账单的小青年在酒吧老板眼皮子底下从后门溜之大吉的侥幸又复燃一般，Gaster凭借柔韧的腰肢与平衡能力寻得一个支点，倒三角形的绝佳身材得以逐步脱离火焰的掌控，仿佛正从糅合为一体的熔融物中一丝不留、原封不动地撕扯出炼乳白的甘美，热浪掠过腹部紧致的肌肉，遁入交欢的回旋。

可惜种种小动作终究逃不过对方的眼睛。听闻撤退前奏凌乱无序的呼吸不禁笑意渐浓，欺身压迫那人身躯恶意地狠狠向前一顶，撞击铁护栏沉闷的响声彻底击碎精心的伪装，猛烈的咳嗽划破不安的“沉默”，随之而来的是情绪的崩溃与情欲的决堤。

“Grillby…我认输，Grillby…”破碎的话语竟以求饶的语调发自于眼前的青年之口，如同被驯服似的不再高昂头颅目空一切，瞳孔的光晕逐渐黯淡屈服，躯体由对方带动无意识地迎合，灵魂中心缓慢溢出黑色粘液，大概是受到强烈刺激的后果。

见所设目的已经达到，火焰遂放下气势默默调低温度专注于调味，视察间却也失足堕入罂粟花谷中的深渊，沉浸在纯粹的愉悦里无法自拔，任烙印有“低级趣味”的羞耻泥潭内的寄生藤蔓一寸寸缠绕上他的四肢，每一个毛孔都饱尝这美妙过程的甘霖，一举一动都是为尽可能多地接触、深入对方，“疼痛”一词此时此刻不存在于任意一方的字典中。

吻住对方，舌头轻而易举地滑入无所防备的口腔，烟草的苦味弥漫开来充斥在味蕾上方，浅尝识出青年稚气乖戾的淡甜，细品方得火焰沉稳缄默的浓醇。身下人主动吮吸着火舌，在如蛇信般分叉的两端勾勒打转，为汲取深处的热度而更加投入地亲吻，又被火焰留恋地轻拉开脑袋，额头相抵意犹未尽。Gaster低声喘息着，愈演愈烈的闹剧终归要攀上结尾前的高峰。

颠倒与疯狂贪婪地占据并注满对方空虚的躯壳，颜料桶倾覆而泻，色彩滚涌翻动汇成缭乱的流。积蓄之物最终清零，场面也如火药燃尽后一样的狼藉。高潮过后的疲惫往往让双方什么也不想思考，连一贯洁癖上身的酒吧老板都无心思再去清理小腹上属于对方黏黏糊糊的痕迹，解开青年缠绕于手腕的绳索给套上自己的外套作罢。眼下小青年已然丧失所有锐气与高傲，像只失去羽翼的隼鸟垂下头甘愿蜷缩在温柔的囚牢。

“…我很抱歉。”火焰噼啪作响的燃烧声轻柔地拼凑着语句，凑上前在对方右眼无法愈合的伤疤上落下一吻，某种意义上，算是填平了长久未言的内疚坑洞。为此刻，也为以往。

他们还未互道晚安便沉入睡眠的深海，直至第二天醒来依然是相拥的模样。


End file.
